The Cowgirl and the Frost fairy The Meerkat and the Tinker fairy
by Dream Doodsie
Summary: Tinkerbell and her twin sister Periwinkle long for adventure maybe even find romance, their parents however want them to settle down with a suitor that they have asked to come win each of their hand.
1. Author's note

**This is a Tinkerbell/Timon **and a **Jessie/Periwinkle **crossover if you dislike either of these pairings, but still choose to read/comment please don't leave negative replies on the couples themselves


	2. Prologue

"Don't call yet" Clarion managed calmly.

Milori looked confused but didn't argue and winced when he saw Clarion clutch her stomach, crouching to the floor in pain as another contraction hit.

"That was only 30 minutes after the last" Clarion commented as she stood back up and walked to the window, hand on her stomach timing her contractions.

Milori got up quickly, beginning to get worried grabbing his shirt and quickly put it on before grabbing his owl's neck reins and flew to the library.

"It's time! What do we do?" Milori yelled anxiously waking the book keeper with a start.

"Let me gather a few things, relax Milori, she'll be alright" his friend assured him.

Milori tried calming himself, but couldn't seem to relax, a cold and warm fairy were never allowed to be together let alone repopulate together well before he and Clarion changed that law when they fell in love.

Meanwhile Clarion's contractions had moved to being only a few minutes apart, and they were intense when Milori and Dewy arrived back. Clarion who gasped in pain and clutched his shirt almost as soon as he took her in his arms.

"How far apart are they?" He asked helping her sit comfortably.

"Two minutes" Clarion answered.

"How long has it been?" Dewy asked walking over to the couple.

"About an hour" Mary said making a temporary bed of the blankets and pillows she had brought.

"It's moving fast" Dewy commented and came over to help Clarion lay down before quickly checking her.

"Almost there" he said, "Almost ready to push"

Milori stayed by Clarion's side, holding her hand and pushing her hair off her damp forehead.

"Milori..." Clarion gasped and strained a bit in pain as another contraction hit.

Milori simply kissed her lips while Mary put pillows under the Queen's back to help her be more comfortable while Dewy checked her again.

"Are you ready?" He asked positioning her.

"No" Clarion put her damp face in Milori's chest.

Milori kissed her hair and ran his fingers through her down hair to keep her calm before he moved to sit cross-legged behind her, supporting her on his chest and partly lap.

"Come on Clarion" Dewy said, "Push"

Clarion started pushing holding her breath as she grasped Milori's hands, trying to push harder crying in pain when she let her breath out.

After a while Clarion went near limp in Milori's arms as he pulled her hair back and messy banded it up out-of-the-way.

"It's been an hour!" Clarion sobbed.

"One more Clarion" Mary said, "Try one more"

Clarion looked up at Milori, tears and pain in her eyes.

"You can do it, love" He said softly kissing her brow lovingly.

Clarion pushed as hard as she could, Milori helped her sit up as she went deeper into the push a few seconds later the couple heard crying.

"Congradulations it's a girl" Mary cooed as she wrapped the baby up before handing her to Milori who looked down at the pale little girl who had his white hair.

"She has your eyes, Clarion" Milori said looking over at his tired queen when he saw their daughter open her eyes.

"Your hair" Clarion whispered looking at her little family.

"Are you still feeling intense pain?" Mary asked as she cleaned up the after birth, seeing her friend still tense.

"Yes..." Clarion groaned softly straining slightly, pulling at the blankets under her a bit.

Dewy came back to check her, "It's twins, you have another one!"

Clarion and Milori shared a look of shock, as Milori went back to Clarion's side just as she was straining her exhausted body to push.

"Clarion, you can do this!" Milori urged looking at the moon, the sky was just starting to brighten at the horizon with the sunrise as Clarion cried as she pushed again and again.

"Keep going, I see her" Dewy said while Mary was scrambling for more blankets.

Clarion fell back exhausted as their second daughter cried while Mary cleaned the baby and handed her to the Queen who noticed that she had blonde hair and a fair complexion.

Milori and Clarion were looking lovingly at their beautiful daughters all their fears melding away.

"We agreed on Periwinkle if she was winter" Milori said looking at their daughter in his arms.

"And Tinkerbell for warm" Clarion smiled at the girls.


End file.
